newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Arctillery
Edward Hokoda, also known as Arctillery, is a character serving the Dynasty in Supocalypse. Biography Arctillery was raised in (what used to be) the northwestern United States. He was somewhat torn between what career he wanted to follow; on one hand, he seemed gifted to be an accountant or manager, and the payroll was promising, but there was a persisting thought that told him not to pursue such mundane occupations. It didn't help that his mother urged him to become a sculptor like many of his other family members. After he left his home and moved to a college in the eastern (previous) United States, he decided to pursue a career in business. After the virus hit, he tried searching for any organization he could. At first, he heavily considered joining the Unified Society, but from what glimpses he had, he considered the group disorderly and inefficient. He was much more comfortable applying for the Dynasty. While in the faction, he discovered that he could create cryogenic explosives from his fingertips, and could evade them easily with his newfound enhanced agility. Arctillery was ready to uphold order the Dynasty however he could. Powers and Skills '''Cryo Bomb Generation: '''Arctillery can create ice-based explosives of any size and shape, from shards to crystal balls, from as small as a pin to twice the user's own size. The explosions may destroy, impale or freeze any objects in the detonation radius. This depends on the size of the bomb; the larger the bomb, the stronger the blast. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Arctillery has more than peak human agility. Combined with his precision, he can evade many attacks and strike back using his bombs. He also doesn't tire out as fast as others. Combat Style and Weaknesses He usually opts for stealth missions instead of full-on combat. Arctillery can't silence his bomb blasts, but due to his agility and conservation of explosives, he can make an effective scout or assassin. In a group, he's usually in the front, supporting his allies by obliterating the foes' defenses. He fares well in areas where there is a lot of ice or snow and in cold climates, these amplifying his bombs' power. These weapons also work decently in warmer climates due to the sheer difference in temperature, although it's much harder to make larger, more volatile bombs in these areas. Arctillery is especially weak against fire-based foes who can melt the bombs easily before they detonate. Supers immune to ice-based attacks will be immune to the freezing but may be blown back by the sheer force of a larger bomb. For the former, they must be aware that the bombs can severely damage them as well. Arctillery doesn't have the best arm; he's more suited with placing bombs rather than throwing them. Personality Arctillery brings exceptional dedication and dilegence to the workplace, but since this is done with little zest or fanfare this can go unnoticed. He's willing to help maintain order and law, and although he's patient with the time it takes to get something done, he won't be hesitant to call out people who don't follow their duties and guidelines. This makes Arctillery appear cold and harsh to some, and these claims are correct on occasion, although he can be hurt by criticism. Because of this misconception, he can feel aloof or lonely at times. His intense devotion to a long-term goal can make him feel overworked and bitter when the day's done. However, he's glad to participate in community service activities, and is sociable with his friends and cohorts when he isn't completely exhausted, although he can be shy and hesitant to speak up in large groups. He'll be one of the first to volunteer when a task is at hand, as he enjoys the accomplishment of completing it. When alone, he spends his time reading or reclining. He's a traditionalist, feeling uneasy about events which become to fancy or grand. The only exception to this is fashion; while he claims that his wardrobe is practical and professional, he doesn't wish to appear laid back or tasteless. Others joke that he's a closet case. Goals and Beliefs He believes that a productive workforce keeps the world running. Arctillery wishes to "fix" some of the flaws of the labor force, increase the productivity of the Dynasty and help aid the faction's cause. He sees that everyone can be as efficient as possible, but they just need a little motivation or authority. Faction Status He proudly serves the Dynasty, and would never join any other faction. However, he likes to go outside of its boundaries on occassion, socializing and participating with Loners. Arctillery ranks Tau in the Dynasty hiearchy. Additional Notes *He's fond of sculpture, although he doesn't wish to actually sculpt. *While he can't do it himself even with his increased agility, Arctillery likes to watch figure skating. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Leader-Kin